


Let Me Take Care of You

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: "Not the time, Theo, you're burning up and I'm not letting you get out of this bed."Or, the one where Theo is sick and Liam is a good boyfriend and takes care of him.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend werewolves and chimeras can get sick for the sake of this story.  
> I got the idea from [this Tumblr post](http://maybe-lashton.tumblr.com/post/164629483739/imagine-theo-being-sick-and-not-wanting-anyone-to)

Theo wasn't feeling good. The previous day he had had a headache and his throat had been sore, but he had thought it would be a passing thing. Apparently he had been wrong, because now he felt like crap and it seemed like whatever sickness he had caught had decided to stay.

"Theo, get up, we have to go to school," Liam called from the door.

Theo had been staying at the guest bedroom in Liam's house for a while now, the pack had wanted to keep an eye on him, still not trusting him completely (or at all), and he hadn't had anywhere to stay, so the arrangement was made. Living with Lian had came with its perks, like spending time with him and getting to know him better, so much that unexpected feelings started to show. Now, sometimes in the middle of the night, Theo sneaked into Liam's bedroom or the other way around, just so they could spend even more time together and drown in the feeling of being close to each other.

"Theo," Liam repeated.

"Go away," Theo groaned, shoving his face in the pillow.

"Come on, if you don't get up, we'll be late."

"I don't wanna."

Theo heard Liam step inside the room, but he didn't open his eyes until the other boy was right in front of him, looking at him sternly.

"Believe me, I want to stay home too, but we gotta go."

Theo looked at him tiredly and was going to answer him, tell him no again, however a cough interrupted him and he buried himself deeper in the blankets, shivering a little.

"Theo, are you okay?" Liam frowned, worried now.

"Not really," he admitted, and for Theo to admit that meant that he really wasn't okay at all.

"Are you sick?"

Liam didn't wait for an answer, he raised a hand and rested it against Theo's forehead frowning even more when he felt him burning up.

"You're really hot."

"I know," even though he was sick a smirk made its way to his face.

"Not the time, Theo, you're burning up and I'm not letting you get out of this bed."

"What if I'm hungry? Or what if I have to go to the toilet?"

"I'm serious," Liam glared.

"Okay, I'll shut up, it makes my throat hurt anyways," he promised. "I'll be fine, Liam," he added when he saw how worried the other boy looked.

"I know, but I still worry," he sighed and leaned down, leaving a kiss on his forehead. "I'm gonna grab some medicine and I'll be right back."

He left the room before Theo could answer him, making him shake his head a little, fondness in his tired eyes. He appreciated that Liam was worried and wanted to take care of him, but he didn't need it, he could take care of himself and Liam needed to go to school. Theo closed his eyes once again, still tired and wanting to sleep, but Liam choose that moment to return to the room.

"Take this," he said and shoved a pill in Theo's hand when he sat up a little, passing him the glass of water right after. "And move a bit."

"Why?"

"So I can lay down, obviously."

"Liam, you have school."

"I know."

"You should go to school."

"No."

"You have to go to school, Liam."

"I have to take care of my boyfriend, Theo, school can get through the day without me."

"I can take care of myself," Theo glared at him.

"I know, but I'm taking care of you anyway."

"Liam."

"No."

Theo just rolled his eyes and moved to the left side of the bed, making space for Liam to lay down; he knew it didn't matter what he said, Liam wouldn't budge and he would only tire himself further.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"What?"

Liam pointed at his laptop and Theo furrowed his eyebrows, when did Liam go grab it?

"Well?"

"Whatever you wanna watch," he shrugged. "I might fall asleep."

"It's okay, you need to rest."

They settled in the bed, Liam's hand playing with Theo's hair and the laptop open in front of them, the movie Liam had chosen playing, though none of them were paying close attention to it, Theo almost asleep and Liam too preoccupied with looking at his boyfriend to make sure he was okay. The movie wasn't that important.

_____________

Although Liam was being cautious and Theo was sick, when he woke up it was to Liam trying to get out of bed. Theo groaned and Liam froze, a little curse escaping his lips when he saw that he had woke him up.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just gonna make you some soup."

"Liam, you can't cook," he said without opening his eyes.

"Shh, I can make soup for my boyfriend, if I want to."

"Just don't burn down the kitchen."

"I'm not gonna burn the kitchen," Liam scoffed.

He grumbled for some seconds, denying that he was bad at cooking and reassuring Theo that he would not burn down the house. After he was done with his ranting he leaned down, ready to kiss his boyfriend, only to be weakly slapped in the face.

"What the fuck, Theo!" He swore.

"You can't kiss me," Theo whined. "You'll get sick."

"I don't care."

"I do," Theo was interrupted by a cough. "If you get sick, you'll be a bitch about it and I don't wanna have to deal with you."

"And here I was thinking that you actually being sweet for once," Liam rolled his eyes fondly. "Should have known better."

"You really should have," Theo grinned.

Not minding Theo's protests and the hands balled into fists hitting him in he chest, Liam leaned down again this time actually kissing him and chuckling when Theo returned the kiss.

"Thought you didn't want me to kiss you."

"I didn't, but since you did it anyway, might as well enjoy it," he whispered before closing his eyes again.

Liam smiled and kissed his forehead before getting off the bed and heading to the door.

"Liam," Theo called making him stop. "Try not to burn the kitchen."

"Shup up and sleep," Liam grumbled.

_______________

The second time Theo woke up it was to Liam shaking him softly. Theo groaned, burying his face in the pillows and his body in the blankets.

"Sit, you have to eat and take your medicine again."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on, don't act like a little kid."

"I can act like a little kid if I want to! I'm sick, I have that right," Theo scoffed just to cough right after, raising a hand to his forehead when the headache kicked in.

"Theo, the medicine is starting to lose effect, you need to take it again."

"Then give me the medicine."

"Not before you eat. You can't take it with an empty stomach again and you haven't eaten anything today. You need to eat and I didn't go through the trouble of making you soup for you not to eat it."

"Okay, okay, you can stop whining, I'll eat your damn soup."

Theo sat up in the bed, taking a deep breathe when he felt slightly dizzy, Liam sitting next to him immediately and giving him the plate full of soup when Theo told him off for suggesting he fed him.

"You're not gonna feed me, Liam, I'm a grown boy, I can eat by myself," Theo rolled his eyes. "Stop pouting."

He took a spoon of the soup and frowned when he swallowed it.

"Liam," he called.

"What?" Liam snapped, still annoyed.

"Is this canned soup?"

Liam blinked, not saying anything, but a blush made its way to his cheeks and Theo chuckled. That redness was answer enough.

"What happened to your cooking skills?" He teased.

"I burned it, okay?"

"You burned the soup?"

"Yeah, no need to repeat it," he rolled his eyes. "So I went to the store and bought canned one. Now eat."

Theo ate the canned soup and, even though it wasn't the best and he kept on teasing Liam about it between spoons, he appreciated his boyfriend's efforts. When he finished, Liam gave him a pill and a glass of water a worried expression on his face when Theo sneezed twice.

"I'm fine, Liam."

Liam didn't answer him, opening the laptop in front of them and clicking on the first movie that appeared. When the movie was starting he leaned on the side of the bed and grabbed a bag that he put on Theo's lap.

"What's this?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Open it."

Still a little wary, Theo opened the bag, eyes widening when he saw what was inside. He looked at Liam and back at the bag, returning his eyes to Liam. His boyfriend had a smile on his face a proud expressions coating his features and Theo felt himself grin.

"You brought me my favourite candy."

"I did."

"You're amazing," he smiled widely.

Liam grinned back and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

Theo settled next to him, wrapped up in the blankets, a lollipop in his mouth, eyes shining despite the sickness and Liam smiled at him, hand coming up to brush his hair and pressing a kiss against his head.

Whenever Theo felt a chill or started feeling cold he got even closer to Liam, drowning in the comfort of having his strong arms around him, protecting him and warming him up.

Whenever he coughed, sneezed or brought his hand up to his forehead, Liam would frown at him and would only go back to watching the movie when Theo reassured him that he was okay.

It could be a little overwhelming, having Liam constantly asking if he was okay, if he needed anything, if he was comfortable, but Theo appreciated it. He knew that Liam worried about him and wanted him to be okay.

They spent the rest of the day like that, wrapped around each other, buried in blankets, movie after movie playing in the laptop and Theo was glad that Liam hadn't gone to school and had stayed home to keep him company and take care of him, even if he would never admit it.

And, if some days after that Liam woke up feeling sick, none of them minded staying home again too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
